


unfinished untagged myster ykids fanfic

by PaxCallow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxCallow/pseuds/PaxCallow
Summary: i wrote this a long time ago and i don't want to tag it because i don't want the mysteryers to think i'm making fun of themI will never finish this.
Kudos: 2





	unfinished untagged myster ykids fanfic

it is a mystery: The Fanfiction

“lili where are we” asked norman

“I don’t know why you’re asking me that,” lili sayd; “I have no idea who you are.”

Dipper cmae and was in the mystery shake and saw two kids in the front room “WHO ARE YOU GUYS” he said accusingly, worried about his sister mable

“were just travellers normal said this is norman he pointed at himself “and that’s lili 

“How do you know my name?” lili squintes

“well you need to cget out of here because were closed” dipper says looking at norman

“Where the hell is my boyfriend?”

“but uyou need to under stand “ normal said waiving his arms “I saiw something in the woods and there was a crepe-y noise”

“What is this place?”

“what a noise said dipper “yes” “what kind of noise”

norman: “it was a song” it went lke this<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq3abPnEEGE>

“okay usjst stop, “ whispered dipper “that’s a bad song. “

“yes it nearly drove me CRAZY” said normal in a ghosty way

“ _How did I get here?_ ” lili shots

“its driving me carazy now” dipper rolls his eyes and yells upstairs “MABEL CME downhere but be quiet we’re not supposed to be awake”

Mable cane bouncing down the stairs in a sweater with a lobster on it and waved at everyone. lili sits on a box and cuovers her face

“hi! Wow dipper hwho are all these people?” “these are normal babcock and lili. they saw a hghost in the forest who was singing a song, so they ran here.”

“a ghost? You know what this means, dipper. You need to get out your Nerd book and find out howta stop it”

“Its not as SIMPLE as that MAPLE.” Yelled dipper he took his sister by the shoulders “we don’t even know what the thing looks like”

“normal said, it was white like a sheet ghost and had his hands out like this…” he raised his arms out to the side and did a finger thing

“that doesn’t sound scary at all” dipper and mabel agreed

“I’m probably sleeping,” lili muttering under her breathe “I’m asleep right now.”

“well why don’t we just stay until morning?” said mabel. “the sun will come up and mobs die during the day”

“I don’t think so. i think this ghost is DIFFERENT”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it because i wanted to make a story in which everyone in the crossover one by one realized that they had way better things to do than this and went home but i quickly lost interest. also there would be a running joke in which lili was the only person in the entire fic who was in character which was for no other reason than she's my favorite character


End file.
